Tales of a Greek Class Nothing
by Bookworm67
Summary: rachel in a Greek class with dumb girls who can't tell Chiron apart from Charon. This could get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sighed as she walked in the doors to her Greek Mythology class at Clarion. She finally would have one class she would enjoy. The teacher Ms. Martin was in the front of the room giving the students their seats. Rachel was put in the pack. Great she thought. I have to sit in the back behind a bunch of airheads who probably don't know a thing about the Gods. She was right, just listening to the replies of the other girls made her want to barf. This is what her class was like. (Bold writing is teacher. Regular is the classmates answering or Rachel answering and italic is Rachel thinking.)

"What were the god's names?" Rachel and 3 other girls raised their hands. Ms. Martin chose a girl in the second row. "Ummmm All I know about the god's names is Aphrodite the goddess of beauty and love because she is the only cool goddess." Rachel didn't know if anyone else could hear but she heard thunder in the distance. "Can anyone else tell me the names and what they are the god or goddess of?"

Rachel raised her hand Ms. Martin called out "?"

"There is Zeus the Lord of the sky, Poseidon Lord of the Sea, Hades Lord of the underworld, Apollo Lord of the Sun, Prophecies, Archery, music and Poetry, Artemis Lady of the Wild, Hunt, and Virgins, Hera Lady of marriage and childbirth, Aphrodite Lady of Love and Beauty, Hephaestus lord of the blacksmith, Dionysus lord of parties and wine, Ares lord of War, Athena lady of War and Wisdom, and Hermes lord of Thieves, Travelers, and Messages are the 12 Olympians, but there are other minor gods such as Morpheus, Iris, Hecate, and Nemesis."

"Very good Ms. Dare Now who can tell me of heroes." Rachel ignored the stares of her class mates and soon a few hands were raised. One girl who had her hand raised called out " Super Heroes?"

"No. Ms. Corey Not super heroes Anyone else?" All the hands raised went down except for Rachel's. "Yes, ?"

"Heroes were the children of the gods. They were half mortal and half god. The God's sent them on quests after they consulted with the Oracle of Delphi." Her classmates stared at her with their mouths agape. One girl asked Rachel "why are you in this class if you know so much already?"

"I enjoy this subject so here I am." The other girls rolled their eyes and gave her looks that said she was clearly crazy. "Well, since we have that finished can anyone speak or write in ancient greek? No one was expected to know it." Rachel raised her hand and the other girls mouths dropped open. "You can speak ancient Greek too!" Rachel rolled her eyes. Foolish Mist seeing mortals! "Ms. Dare can you translate for us?"

Rachel called them all Foolish, Naïve, Mortals who can't tell apart Chiron from Charon, under her breath in ancient Greek. Rachel might as well do something useful. "What would you like translated?"

" Can you translate, Hello my name is Rachel?" Rachel had to bite her tongue before the laughter escaped her mouth. Of course she could! She wouldn't be much of an Oracle if she wasn't. Rachel took a deep breath and thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Should this be a one-shot or not?**


	2. Greek Churros?

The assumption she made on the first day, the one about the girls not knowing Chiron from Charon. Well she was right, these girls made Rachel want to scream some very nasty words in ancient Greek at them. This is what happened on the second day……

Rachel sighed as she listened to Ms. Martin ask questions that she could answer in her sleep but the girls in her class couldn't answer to save their lives.

"Today we will be talking about Chiron and Charon. Can anyone tell me who Charon is?" Rachel didn't bother to raise her hand, she wanted to hear what these girls had going on in their minds.

"Yes, why doesn't Ms. Warner tell us?" The girl who Ms. Martin called on was Sally Warner. Sally is a girl girl who could not have enough sweets she always had a piece of candy in her mouth. You think she would be on the bigger side from eating all those sweets, but she would exercise while she was hyper, and because of that, she was a stick thin girl. " Were they, like, some type of like Greek churro? Cuz, if they like are like that would be like so totally cool, like yeah!" Rachel rolled her eyes and she wondered how someone could fit so many "Likes" in a sentence. "No Ms. Warner, they're not types of churro. Why doesn't tell us." Why in the name of Hades couldn't her teacher be tortured with Apollo's amazingly cough* awful*cough poetry!

"Charon is the man who ferries the dead across the River Styx into the underworld. Chiron is the centaur who has been training heroes for as long as they have been around." Oh, Crap! Thought Rachel, I talked in present tense! She hoped the girls weren't bright enough to realize this. If this get's horrible I still have art after this! I can express my feelings with no criticism! She mused.

"Ummmm like what are like heroes again? Don't they like stop like evil villains?" said Alice Corey.

Rachel mentally envisioned Alice being struck by Zeus's lightning bolt! Ha that made Rachel smile.

"No Ms. Corey we talked about this before, ancient Greek heroes aren't super heroes, they are half mortal half God. Do we need to review this again?" Alice shook her head, while Rachel envisioned them all being subjected to Apollo's Amazing cough*not* cough poetry.

"Well moving on then. Ouch looks like we are out of time for today. Tomorrow we will be talking about a few monsters." Rachel smiled tomorrow better be good.


	3. Global Unfairness

Rachel smiled as she walked into class because today they were discussing monsters. She couldn't wait to see what idiotic ideas the girls had today and she was also going to keep count of how many uncalled for "likes" came up in the class. She sat down in her seat and waited for the lesson to begin.

Ms. Martin came in through the door and said "Attention everybody, today we are talking about the monsters in the myths. Today I have also decided that Ms. Dare will not be included in class today."

There were murmurs throughout the class. Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard. I mean it shouldn't matter that she knows everything all ready, but the only way these girls were learning anything was because of her answering questions! Rachel was interrupted from her thoughts when Alice spoke up.

"Umm like, that's like so globally unfair, like I mean like why does like Rachel get to be like left out? She's like... The smart one!" Wow thought Rachel 7 'likes' in the sentence and Global unfairness.

There were murmurs of agreement and one girl spoke up "Yeah why does Rachel get to be left out? I agree with Alice that's definitely global unfairness!" Rachel decided right then and there that if she heard the term 'global unfairness' one more time she would have Annabeth come and bore them to death with architecture facts while she painted or listened to music. That seemed like a pretty good idea. A smile crept up onto her face.

"ladies, if you would have let me finish my sentence you would have learned that instead of being called on Rachel will teach the class." The smile instantly wiped clean off Rachel's face as thoughts ran through her head. ' Yay, these girls might actually learn something! On the other hand they are going to be a pain to listen to. Well I already listen to them so might as well give them a shot.

"Okay, I'm in." Rachel stood up and walked to the front of the room feeling all of her classmates eyes on her. Ms. Martin went and sat in Rachel's desk.

"Well why don't we start off with the Minotaur? The Minotaur was" Rachel emphasized the past tense. She couldn't be too careful " a half man and half bull creature. The Minotaur was a large creature that relied on sense of smell and when the prey moved. It also had a large horn too." Her class mates watched in awe as she drew a perfect picture of the minotaur on the white board.

" umm like Rachel how did you like draw that so well its like you've seen it before." Rachel looked at it and realized she put maybe just a bit too much detail in. Rachel quickly thought of a lie.

"I like to draw mythical creatures." The class seemed to accept this answer and seemed ready to move on. " The Hydra is a many headed lizard like creature and whenever one of it's head were cut of two would grow back." Rachel drew a picture of the hydra on the board and her classmate Laurie Hale shrieked and fell out of her chair. Rachel rolled her eyes and her hand was itching to reach for her phone so she could call annabeth. She really wanted to pain right now but she couldn't because she was stuck in the Greek class for girls who are fluent in 'valley girl speak'. She was putting her hand in her pocket and had the tips of her fingers on the phone when some random girl bust into the room and screamed

" OMG! TALOR LAUTNER IS SINGLE AGAIN!"

and all the girls screamed and rushed out the door. Why couldn't she be stuck with nerds or something?! Rachel sighed and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel rubbed her temples as her classmates struggled in speaking Ancient Greek. These girls could not learn it! The class had a sub and they each had to say a few sentences and it was horrible. It was worse than Apollo's poetry. Yep that's how bad it was.

"Okay Ms. Hale, your turn" droned the sub in a monotone voice.

" My fish is Laurie and I am book years old." Laurie finished the sentence and Rachel did everything she could to not shriek as her classmates and the sub clapped. She didn't even say it right!

"Okay Ms. Corey, your turn" said the sub in the same monotone voice she's had all class. Can't she put some emotion in her voice? It's not that hard!

"I Alice Corey. I library and statue frogs." The girls and the sub clapped and Rachel groaned. The sub obviously doesn't know a thing because if she did she would have corrected them.

" For our last speaker we have ."

"Great the smart Aleck." Mumbled a few girls. Rachel shot a few glares in their direction and she flawlessly said.

"I am Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I am 16 years old. I love to paint, draw, read, and hang out with my friends." Rachel didn't even think to stop when she heard her classmates clapping, she continued on speaking. "You are a dull person" she said looking pointedly at the sub. "You're all girls who are obsessed with gossip and guys and shopping. I wish you would all be subjected to torture by the Gods! Is that too much to ask for!" she almost shouted. Her classmates stared at her used to her being better than them. They only started clapping when the sub said "Rachel that was… a bit too loud."

Rachel panted. That took a lot of breath! Somehow she felt relieved that she found a new way to vent without anyone understanding her. She wanted to jump up and down and squeal for joy when she figured this out. She can vent now! Yes! Then her spirits dropped when she heard the words. " Free Talking time."

Great just what she needed more gossip to fuel her headache!

"ZOMG! Justin Beiber has a girl friend!" Rachel was confused. She thought they liked Taylor Lautner.

There were gasps around the room and a few " No Ways!" and "yes Ways"

"I like wanted to like marry him. Like he is like so like hot!"

"Like Yeah I know!"

"Umm, I thought you guy's liked Taylor Lautner. So why should it matter if this Jonathan Bee guy has a girlfriend?" asked Rachel. The girls in Rachel's class whipped their heads around to look at her.

"Uh Rachel? Don't you like, know anything? His name's J-u-s-t-i-n B-e-i-b-e-r! And Taylor lautner is like hot! But, Justin Beiber is like so cute, ya know?"

After this Rachel seriously considered switching to another elective, but after some serious thinking she decided against it because, the only other electives were embroidery or etiquette. She'll just have to create a few… things to help her deal. He He

**AN: Ummmm, yeah not too happy with this chappie! **** Also any ideas for the stuff she is going to do to her classmates?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I kind of almost gave up on ideas for this story, BUT fear not because thanks to Commander Ael here is a new chapter! 3 The girl in the chapter named Anna is for my awesome friend! If they read this then they will get it. I heart you banana bear!**

Rachel lounged in her seat chatting with her new found friend in the class Anna. Anna was a tall girl with brown hair and a rosy complexion with super cool teal and aqua colored braces. While she didn't know as much about Greek mythology as Rachel, she wasn't stupid like the rest of the girls and she wasn't into all the teen magazines either.

They were sitting in the back arguing about whether or not Wayne Rooney was fizzled out or not. **(Sorry to those who aren't interested in this stuff) **Anna kept on insisting that Wayne is just as amazing as he was two years ago.

"C'mon Wayne Rooney is Amazing! He is an amazing forward!"

"Yeah but that was two years ago. He is soooo fizzled out now."

"Is not!"

"Yeah, well what about the England U.S.A game? Huh?"

"What about it?"

"He didn't _touch_ the ball until the 17th minute and he didn't even touch the ball in the EIGHTEEN until the 71st minute!"

"Yeah, he is still awesome! England was just having a rough time this year!"

Rachel snorted and was about to reply when someone stepped into the room. This someone wasn't a girl though. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, and a pair of khakis, with his golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Rachel knew EXACTLY who he was and it was just confirmed by the sighs and sudden attention of the girls. Apollo.

What in the name of Hades is he doing here? A very confused Rachel thought. I'm sure he has more important stuff to do besides be here.

Rachel's thoughts kept going on like that until they were interrupted by his voice.

"Ahem," Some girls were still giggling "Hey, I'm Mr. **Sun. **I am the substitute for the day and today's subject is poetry in Greek! My favorite!"

Rachel fought the urge to laugh! I mean it wasn't every day you got to see the sun god recite horrible *thunder*oops I mean WONDERFUL poetry in front of a bunch of girls! Ha-ha: D the only thing better than this would be finding Nico and Thalia making out and find nico singing along to Glee!

Rachel settled more comfortably in her seat and waited for the awesome hilariousness about to come: D

"Okay class, I will now recite a simple haiku in Greek. Then, I would like one of you to come up and tell the class what it means. Okay?"

Rachel observed her classmates bob their heads up and down eagerly, like they paid this much attention all the time.

"Τα ελληνικά είναι το καλύτερο πάντα

καλύτερα από όλο το υπόλοιπο

Ι αγάπη η γλώσσα"

Rachel started to choke on her gum when Apollo was finished. Apollo is the god of poetry and he couldn't even make a decent haiku! I mean "Greek is the best ever, better than all of the rest, I love the language", is seriously the worst haiku EVER. The only person aware of Rachel coughing and spluttering was Anna. Anna pat Rachel on the back and said "wow wasn't that great?"

Rachel who was now done choking, replied "yeah, it sure was!"

'not really.' Was the real thought in Rachel's mind though. She looked towards the front where Apollo was standing there smiling and waiting for Anna's roommate Danielle was trying to decipher the haiku.

Danielle was tall, skinny as a toothpick, and had long glossy brunette hair. She her brain was probably the size of a drachma. This explains her answer,

"Taylor Lautner is, amazingly gorgeous, and he will be mine!"

The girls in the class clapped appreciatively while Apollo shook his head. "That wasn't correct Danielle. Class your home work is to CORRECTLY translate that. You may talk freely among yourselves for the remainder of the class."

Rachel sighed. That wasn't nearly as funny as she thought it was going to be. She looked over to talk to Anna, but she was having a heated conversation with Danielle on Justin Beiber.

"Justin Beiber is like soo cute!"- Danielle

"Eeewww no he isn't" – Anna

"Uhh, YES he is!"

"NO he isn't he sounds like a 12 year old GIRL."

"No his voice just hasn't like broke yet ya know. He like just hasn't reached puberty yet."

"EXACTLY! He is 16 for crying out loud! Who has heard of a 16 year old who hasn't reached puberty?"

That shut Danielle up as she tried to find one; her thoughts were interrupted though when the bell, rung and all the girls rushed out of the room to lunch.

**Sorry this isn't that great of a chapter. I'm just glad I updated ****bye!**


	6. I hate her

"ARGH!" I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!"

A very furious Ivy Preston stormed into her dorm, her door smashing into the wall sending magazine posters and framed photos tumbling to the floor. Her friend Danielle quickly put down Ivy's backpack and left the room quickly.

Ivy could _feel_ the steam coming from her ears. All her mind could think of was that stupid Rachel Dare and her stupid superior attitude.

_Who does she think she is? _Scissors stabbing a magazine picture of a redhead. Flipping the page the jagged hole was right where Justin Biebers photo once was.

_Coming to MY school and making everyone love her! _A pink striped duvet flying of the bed onto the floor. The mattress flipped of the bedframe

_Everyone should love ME! _Schoolbooks thrown of the desk, falling onto the floor below with a loud thud.

_I am the prettiest and richest girl here! My daddy is richer than Rachel's daddy! So why does everyone like her better! _Every single photo and picture on the wall is torn down, Ivy not caring whether or not she gets a paper cut or breaks a nails scratching the wall.

Ivy starts screeching in a mocking tone "Oh like look at me! I'm Rachel Dare. The smartest and like richest and awesome girl here! I am better than ALL of you! I am just so perfect! I am great at stupid Greek class! Like I mean no one even cares, but… I'm still the best!" Throughout the whole rant Ivy was doing hand motions, twirling her hair, and raging around the room.

Ivy looked at herself in the mirror. What was looking back at her wasn't a teenage girl, it was a lunatic. Messed up hair, heavy breathing, hands that were curled up into fist, cuts marring her hands. The thing that was the most scary though were her eyes.

Her eyes, which were usually a pale blue, had turned into the darkest shade of black she had ever seen. If you looked into them, you would feel the hatred and anger fueling her rage. It would swallow you up and spit you out, leaving you feeling as though you were a cruel heartless person who had not once done a good thing in their whole life.

Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She started picking up the mess she made. She was silent as she worked; the only sound was her breathing and the sounds of the broom sweeping up the bits of glass on the floor. She put the mattress pack in its right spot, made her bed with the duvet sitting neatly at the end. She picked up and re taped the pictures and posters.

When the room was back to its original state, Ivy did one smaller task then left the room.

When the door swung shut, there was a photo of Rachel from the yearbook, a big black x drawn through it. Rachel Dare, you better watch your back.

**An: Sorry there is no Rachel. Just so this story actually goes somewhere I needed to add this in.**


	7. Boys?

**Well, sorry guys it's been over a year. I know there is really no excuse as to why I haven't updated but I did have major surgery so that put me out for a while! Thanks to everyone who sent me characters! Congrats to whoever made it! **

Rachel was in the library studying her math. She had a test coming up and could not get anything lower than an 87% or her grade would drop to a C. And if her grade dropped t letter would be sent home to her parents and she really didn't need that at the moment.

"Rachel! You have got to see this!" Rachel looked up to see her friend Krystal Rivera charging through the library a very determined look on her face. Rachel was surprised to see the usually quiet, reserved and self-proclaimed book nerd Krystal yelling in a Library. What could be so important that she would shout?

"Rachel! Rachel! There are _boys _on campus! _Good looking _boys that are totally ignoring Ivy and only talking to Dakota!" Krystal grinned. Rachel should have known it was about Ivy. Krystal absolutely _hated _Ivy and Rachel found it to be amusing. Sure Ivy wasn't nice to Rachel but she wasn't mean either. Well, actually she was very mean but Rachel didn't care. Krystal however seemed to think that Ivy was going to kill Rachel in her sleep one day.

But then Rachel's brain registered the other part of Krystal statement. B_oys _on campus don't happen every day you know. And any boy that ignores Ivy "I'm so hot" Preston must be something special. Rachel sighed and let herself be dragged to the courtyard by Krystal.

When they got there Rachel wished she brought a camera because it was definitely a sight. Ivy was literally pressed up against this boy and was making the most hilarious faces that were probably supposed to be attractive. Rachel's other good friend Dakota stood to the other side of the boy looking utterly disgusted. And behind them stood four other people with looks of mixed amusement and disgust.

Rachel groaned and pushed to the front of the crowd because she definitely knew all four of the strangers. Fighting through a crowd of girls desperate for boys was hard, but the battle of Olympus was harder so in about 30 seconds, Rachel stood in front of Percy Jackson, Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Jay Deslan and a very uncomfortable looking Aaron Lockhart and Dakota Gideon. All of whom were demigods.

Before addressing the demi-gods in front of her she turned to Dakota. Dakota, a daughter of Hephaestus that Rachel had stumbled upon, was Rachel's other best friend. Dakota shrugged as if to say "I don't know either."

"Dakota. Why the hell are they here?" Rachel hissed through a clenched jaw. Usually Rachel would be ecstatic to see most of her demi-god friends but the boy ones during her school time wasn't a very smart decision. If Annabeth, Piper, and Katie had been here that would be different.

"Nice to see you too Dare. If I had known any better I would have even said you missed us." That obviously sarcastic comment came from the one and only Percy Jackson. Rachel could have sworn she heard a few swoons from the girls around her. She scoffed Percy was not that attractive? Besides if only they knew that his girlfriend could kick their ass any day.

"Don't be an idiot Percy. Of course I'm glad to see you all. Just a bit surprised. Why are you here though?"

"Did the almighty oracle really not see us coming? No way is that awesome! I'm so telling dad!" That comment came from Will Solace, the head of the Apollo cabin.

"Will. Shut up!" Rachel was fuming did that idiot really just call her the oracle in front of all of these mortals? Will just looked at her confused until Leo whispered something in his ear. He had the decency to look sheepish after that.

"Rachel don't get your paints all mixed up! Aaron here was just bringing Dakota her English notes that she left at camp over the holiday!" Rachel calmed down after Jay finally explained why they were there. Jay Deslan was a child of Demeter and not exactly the earth loving type. He often had the craziest ideas for pranks and his partner in crime was Dakota. He was also in a band called Picklesnack which he and some Apollo kids formed. They performed at camp often and were actually not bad.

"Rachel! Dakota! Darlings! You know these boys?" Ivy, in a very fake voice, seemed to purr. Rachel and Dakota grimaced. Yes of course Ivy would be pretending to be nice to them.

"Yes, Ivy we do know them and they're actually leaving right now." Rachel shot the boys a look that said 'get out or else'. The boys understood and mumbled their goodbyes to her and Dakota and shuffled into the van obediently. Rachel smugly watched as Ivy's face fell as the boys didn't acknowledge her.

As soon as the van had rolled away the crowd dispersed leaving Rachel, Dakota, a very confused Krystal, and a seething Ivy standing alone.

"Excuse you Dare, but who the hell do you think you are? No one embarrasses me like that. Especially in front of those hot boys" Ivy stood in front of the girls blocking their path.

"Umm yuck! That boy you were trying to seduce is my brother!" yelled a very grossed out Dakota.

"I was only trying to save them from your disgusting personality" and with that Rachel and her friends passed Ivy and started towards their dorm.

**Well not how I expected that to turn out but oh well. And I promise not to take a year to write the next chapter. **

**~R**


End file.
